5th Edition Gear
Wondrous Items ---------------------------------------- Deck of Many Things ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, legendary Usually found in a box or pouch, this deck contains a number of cards made of ivory or vellum. Most (75 percent) of these decks have only thirteen cards, but the rest have twenty-two. Before you draw a card, you must declare how many cards you intend to draw and then draw them randomly (you can use an altered deck of playing cards to simulate the deck). Any cards drawn in excess of this number have no effect. Otherwise, as soon as you draw a card from the deck, its magic takes effect. You must draw each card no more than 1 hour after the previous draw. If you fail to draw the chosen number, the remaining number of cards fly from the deck on their own and take effect all at once. Once a card is drawn, it fades from existence. Unless the card is the Fool or the Jester, the card reappears in the deck, making it possible to draw the same card twice. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Avatar of Death ---------------------------------------- Medium undead, neutral evil Special Traits * Incorporeal Movement: The avatar can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 5 (1d10) force damage if it ends its turn inside an object. * Turning Immunity: The avatar is immune to features that turn undead. Actions * Reaping Scythe: The avatar sweeps its spectral scythe through a creature within 5 feet of it, dealing 7 (1d8 + 3) slashing damage plus 4 (1d8) necrotic damage. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Bag of Beans ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, rare Inside this heavy cloth bag are 3d4 dry beans. The bag weighs 1/2 pound plus 1/4 pound for each bean it contains. If you dump the bag’s contents out on the ground, they explode in a 10-foot radius, extending from the beans. Each creature in the area, including you, must make a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw, taking 5d4 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The fire ignites flammable objects in the area that aren’t being worn or carried. If you remove a bean from the bag, plant it in dirt or sand, and then water it, the bean produces an effect 1 minute later from the ground where it was planted. The GM can choose an effect from the following table, determine it randomly, or create an effect. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Belt of Giant Strength ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, rarity varies (requires attunement) While wearing this belt, your Strength score changes to a score granted by the belt. If your Strength is already equal to or greater than the belt’s score, the item has no effect on you. Six varieties of this belt exist, corresponding with and having rarity according to the six kinds of true giants. The belt of stone giant strength and the belt of frost giant strength look different, but they have the same effect. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Boots of Elvenkind ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, uncommon While you wear these boots, your steps make no sound, regardless of the surface you are moving across. You also have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks that rely on moving silently. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Figurine of Wondrous Power ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, rarity by figurine A figurine of wondrous power is a statuette of a beast small enough to fit in a pocket. If you use an action to speak the command word and throw the figurine to a point on the ground within 60 feet of you, the figurine becomes a living creature. If the space where the creature would appear is occupied by other creatures or objects, or if there isn’t enough space for the creature, the figurine doesn’t become a creature. The creature is friendly to you and your companions. It understands your languages and obeys your spoken commands. If you issue no commands, the creature defends itself but takes no other actions. The creature exists for a duration specific to each figurine. At the end of the duration, the creature reverts to its figurine form. It reverts to a figurine early if it drops to 0 hit points or if you use an action to speak the command word again while touching it. When the creature becomes a figurine again, its property can’t be used again until a certain amount of time has passed, as specified in the figurine’s description. ---------------------------------------- Bronze Griffon (Rare) This bronze statuette is of a griffon rampant. It can become a griffon for up to 6 hours. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 5 days have passed. Ebony Fly (Rare) This ebony statuette is carved in the likeness of a horsefly. It can become a giant fly for up to 12 hours and can be ridden as a mount. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 2 days have passed. Golden Lions (Rare) These gold statuettes of lions are always created in pairs. You can use one figurine or both simultaneously. Each can become a lion for up to 1 hour. Once a lion has been used, it can’t be used again until 7 days have passed. Ivory Goats (Rare) These ivory statuettes of goats are always created in sets of three. Each goat looks unique and functions differently from the others. Their properties are as follows: * The goat of traveling can become a Large goat with the same statistics as a riding horse. It has 24 charges, and each hour or portion thereof it spends in beast form costs 1 charge. While it has charges, you can use it as often as you wish. When it runs out of charges, it reverts to a figurine and can’t be used again until 7 days have passed, when it regains all its charges. * The goat of travail becomes a giant goat for up to 3 hours. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 30 days have passed. * The goat of terror becomes a giant goat for up to 3 hours. The goat can’t attack, but you can remove its horns and use them as weapons. One horn becomes a +1 lance, and the other becomes a +2 longsword. Removing a horn requires an action, and the weapons disappear and the horns return when the goat reverts to figurine form. In addition, the goat radiates a 30-foot-radius aura of terror while you are riding it. Any creature hostile to you that starts its turn in the aura must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of the goat for 1 minute, or until the goat reverts to figurine form. The frightened creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Once it successfully saves against the effect, a creature is immune to the goat’s aura for the next 24 hours. Once the figurine has been used, it can’t be used again until 15 days have passed. Marble Elephant (Rare) This marble statuette is about 4 inches high and long. It can become an elephant for up to 24 hours. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 7 days have passed. Obsidian Steed (Very Rare) This polished obsidian horse can become a nightmare for up to 24 hours. The nightmare fights only to defend itself. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 5 days have passed. If you have a good alignment, the figurine has a 10 percent chance each time you use it to ignore your orders, including a command to revert to figurine form. If you mount the nightmare while it is ignoring your orders, you and the nightmare are instantly transported to a random location on the plane of Hades, where the nightmare reverts to figurine form. Onyx Dog (Rare) This onyx statuette of a dog can become a mastiff for up to 6 hours. The mastiff has an Intelligence of 8 and can speak Common. It also has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet and can see invisible creatures and objects within that range. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 7 days have passed. Serpentine Owl (Rare) This serpentine statuette of an owl can become a giant owl for up to 8 hours. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 2 days have passed. The owl can telepathically communicate with you at any range if you and it are on the same plane of existence. Silver Raven (Uncommon) This silver statuette of a raven can become a raven for up to 12 hours. Once it has been used, it can’t be used again until 2 days have passed. While in raven form, the figurine allows you to cast the animal messenger spell on it at will. ---------------------------------------- Giant Fly ---------------------------------------- Large beast, unaligned ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Horn of Blasting ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, rare You can use an action to speak the horn’s command word and then blow the horn, which emits a thunderous blast in a 30-foot cone that is audible 600 feet away. Each creature in the cone must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes 5d6 thunder damage and is deafened for 1 minute. On a successful save, a creature takes half as much damage and isn’t deafened. Creatures and objects made of glass or crystal have disadvantage on the saving throw and take 10d6 thunder damage instead of 5d6. Each use of the horn’s magic has a 20 percent chance of causing the horn to explode. The explosion deals 10d6 fire damage to the blower and destroys the horn. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Robe of the Archmagi ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, legendary (requires attunement by a sorcerer, warlock, or wizard) This elegant garment is made from exquisite cloth of white, gray, or black and adorned with silvery runes. The robe’s color corresponds to the alignment for which the item was created. A white robe was made for good, gray for neutral, and black for evil. You can’t attune to a robe of the archmagi that doesn’t correspond to your alignment. You gain these benefits while wearing the robe: * If you aren’t wearing armor, your base Armor Class is 15 + your Dexterity modifier. * You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * Your spell save DC and spell attack bonus each increase by 2. ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Pearl of Power ---------------------------------------- Wondrous item, uncommon (requires attunement by a spellcaster) While this pearl is on your person, you can use an action to speak its command word and regain one expended spell slot. If the expended slot was of 4th level or higher, the new slot is 3rd level. Once you use the pearl, it can’t be used again until the next dawn. ---------------------------------------- Mundane Items ---------------------------------------- Moonblade ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------